Exile
by YellowOspreyJaguar
Summary: Reize wan unwanted faster than he'd ever been wanted. After losing to Raimon he faces being dismissed from Alia Academy and a further punishment that was being arranged while he takes a long walk in the snow.


_**HI MINNA! I think I'm better at writing one shots XD Anyway I was playing Inazuma Eleven Blizzard (Yes I know that it came out AGES ago and you're thinking 'have you JUST beaten Gemini Storm?' Well you are wrong, I was busy finishing Firestorm, getting Kanon and doing the extra tournaments as well as recruiting Hiroto and (still attempting) Burn.)**_

_**So yeah, I feel really bad for being mean to my favourite character ;( but I got inspired and HAD to write it. Plus I like the alia ark :D and also I hate the way I portrayed Gazelle, Hiroto and Osamu... I like them too (Note I did not say Burn) **_

_**ANYWAY! I do not, will not and shall not own Inazuma Eleven. It is an awesome series that I love and like to make fics of as many people do ^^**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Warning! Midorikawa-bashing ;( I cried writing it**_

Three sharp blasts of a high pitched whistle signalled the end of the match. Cheers echoes throughout the pitch as the Raimon team celebrated their victory; finally they'd beaten Alius Academy. Earth was saved. But more importantly, to them, football was saved.

But not every person on the pitch shared the same enthusiasm. The defeated Gemini Storm team stood defeated, chests heaving with shock and fear covering their expressions after the part of history that they'd just experienced.

Reize fell to his knees. "Gah!" Reize gasped, he fell to the ground on his knees. He'd lost? He couldn't believe it; the great 'Lord Reize' had fallen to mere humans. It was as if he were mortal, just like them. Actually... worse than them.

"This can't be..." He said his hands falling to the ground in front of him and. "How...? How could..." A sob broke his sentence midway.

"We beat the aliens!" Endou Mamoru shouted.

This wall his fault Reize thought, regaining the small composer he had. He lifted himself up from the ground, laughing manically as he overheard the joyous celebrations of the opposing team.

"You don't know..."He whispered, loud enough for his opponents to hear. They turned to face him, shocked at his statement. "...The real terror of Alius Academy." He finished, still not looking at them as he spoke shakily.

"We are only the second rank. Compared to Epsilon, we're..." But he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I think you've said more than enough... Reize."

Pure horror overcame Reize's body as the newcomer interrupted him. He turned slowly, hoping his ears were deceiving him. But his black eyes met the ruthless blood thirsting red eyes that belonged to the feared Epsilon captain.

"D-Desarm-sama!" Reize gasped.

The dark mist suddenly stirred behind the dark captain, the fear caused by it sharply increased as the mist gave way to figures, figures with the same blood thirsting eyes as the proclaimed Lord Desarm.

"Reize, are you prepared for the consequences?" The rhetorical question was left unanswered and Desarm continued with his speech. "You are hereby _dismissed_ from Alius Academy." A wicked smirk then appeared on his face. "Why not take a _long _walk in the snow?" he emphasised the word 'long' to make sure his orders were clear.

It was over; he was dropped, just like that. He'd become unwanted quicker than he'd become wanted. A matter of minutes was all it took for him to be exiled, for him to lose the only promising thing that he had in his life.

He couldn't return home, he was so far away yet... even if he did find his way home. He wouldn't be welcomed there, it'd be worse for him to be there than to be out in the cold... homeless... with no food.

Reize bowed his head as he realized the situation he was in. The others... they would return home but he... he was stuck here, with nowhere to go.

A figure crept out from the shadow of a tree. A concerned expression was on the face of the Gaia captain as he looked over at his once best friend but it soon hardened and became cold. A loser like him was not worth even the time of day for the highest ranking member of Alius Academy.

In fact he was glad that the weakling had been dismissed, it meant that father's plan could finally move forward and increase the terror upon the world. Epsilon was ruthless after all.

Without casting the green haired failure another look the red head departed from the scene, disappearing and heading back to base where he would continue the plans of what to do with the failures that had already started. It was a matter of time before their punishments were handed out.

The blow was sharp and sudden, the back of Reize's head throbbed as he fell harshly to the snow covered ground, only slightly cushioning his fall.

"Think we'd just let you walk?" A harsh voice laughed mockingly.

"Think we wouldn't find you?" Another one said his voice as cold as the icy air.

Reize didn't speak, he kept quiet and still, hoping that this was what they wanted, to beat him without a fight, to punish him for being weak, for losing to mortals.

The first one ground his teeth together, his fiery hot temper at its edge as he looked at the scene. "Pathetic." He spat, "Not even an _ounce_ of resistance, no wander you lost."

His white haired companion nodded, though it was wasted effort since Reize was facing away from the two master rank captains.

The red head known as Burn sharply kicked the boy that was sprawled on the ground in front of him, "Oi, Oi," he shouted, hoping to get something out of the green haired boy. "Speak!" he ordered, but his order meant nothing since he was no longer in control of the lower ranked boy.

It was silent for a minute.

"Idiot!" Gazelle shouted, "You knocked him cold, jeeze now we have to wait till he wakes up!" The irritated boy ground through his teeth as he gave a death glare to his rival.

"Not my fault he's weak..." He paused in thought. "But just in case..." Burn trailed off as he raised his foot into the air before stomping down on Reize's head, crushing the boy's face into the ground below. This time, successfully knocking him out.

Burn was satisfied when he saw blood stain the pure white snow. A smirk crept on his face as he turned away from the failure.

"C'ya at home, _Reize_." He said.

Gazelle stayed for a little longer, his eyes looking over his former friend. Tears tickled his eyes as he remembered the happy, smiling face of his friend. But his concern too was removed and replaced with a cold stare, Reize had ruined father's plan... he couldn't forgive him for it.

Gazelle to turned away from the boy, not knowing that Reize would forget everything, the attack, the lose, Alius Academy... and Sun Garden. True to his element, his heart was cold as he too left him for dead just like Burn, just like Desarm and just like Gran.

Reize was dead.

Midorikawa Ryuuji was who remained.

_**I hope you liked it :D Please Read and Review! I love reviews, they brighten my boring day ;) ^^ **_

_**Anyway, I'm off to play more Blizzard, I'm hoping to finish before I go on holiday so I can get crossfire and all the downloadable stuff ^^ **_

_**C'ya!**_


End file.
